The Melody of a Lost Heart
by empatheticsympatheticpathetic
Summary: After four years Kahoko Hino had been living the outmost of life being one of the most richest people among the country, but achieving this only proves that she has driven herself away from the 2 most important thing or a person in her life. KahoXLen


**A/N**: You know the drill… I don't own La Corda D'oro, blah blah blah.

**The Melody of a Lost Heart**

**Chapter 1 – What I've become**

There was an eerie of silence that enveloped the room at that hour. The rays of the dusk were vibrantly seeping on the translucent window that pave way to a beautiful sunset which emphasized the calmness of the ocean that afternoon. It was a breathtaking moment where one can say that _"I wish things would stay like this forever…"_, and those were the exact words that escaped her mouth. After that she heaved a full intake of air, giving off a light sigh just to push in the tear that was slowly forming on the rim of her eyes.

Being tempted to get a better look at the scenery, she took step towards the balcony. As the gentle breeze blows her scarlet tresses, she began to linger on the past, where everything's stable and the fear of the unknown that the next day will bestow is not yet present.

Though she wanted to stay longer, the thought was quickly erased on her mind, as she remembered some responsibilities which are yet to fulfill, either those responsibilities were short term or those that last for a lifetime. Reluctantly, she turned her back on the gleaming sunset.

She was now at the foot of the doorstep of the house. She looked back and scrutinized the whole building, though it was rickety and seemed to be out of shape, she still have that urge to go back again and again to this place, the idea of the house going down while she was inside never existed. She just wanted to visit this house again and again, for her it is a sanctuary where she can stay, left out all alone, to think of the past and what the future has to become. With a meek smile, she took one step down and made her way back home.

x

Kahoko Hino is now walking along the pavement. The sunset has not yet fallen into the horizon, though the stars are already draping half of the sky. She needed to go home but there's something on the back of mind telling her to go to the shore. _Should I, should I not?_ Her intuitions turned her foot to the direction of the ocean mustering all her will she fought hard to her conscience just to let her super ego win and yes her super ego won, with all doubts gone, she continued walking down to that path.

At last, the view of the ocean was clear ahead. The look is much more beautiful in here rather than on the porch of the house. The cold breeze quickly touched her delicate skin releasing a tingling sensation on her every pores, she cursed under her breath not bringing a sweater along with her. She didn't mind whether she would catch a cold or not she made her way straight to the waters. The next thing she felt was her feet being envelop with a wet substance, she plunged more and more and swept her hand against the water sending a couple of droplets in midair as it made their way to the earth it drenched her clothing.

If felt good to be like this again, she admitted that. Though her actions has seemed to match that of a four year old, it didn't matter she was having fun and for such a long time her smiles were as broad as ever from so much happiness that it nearly touch her ears.

But without any reason, those smiles were quickly ruled out from her beautiful face. Not everything is constant after all. She can't always rely on things that are temporary, like this moment… With a simple sway of motion she gently touch her lips and traced the lines from where her smile was, but all that's left was a sullen frown. She suddenly felt something soaking her face, no it wasn't the sea water nor were tears, at least not yet. When she raised her head to look up the sky, she neither saw the vibrant color of the dusk nor the luminescent glow of the stars but rather a heavy rain cloud threatening to unleash its own sorrows to the earth. One, two, three droplets of water from the sky continued to drench her face and followed by a fourth and fifth droplets this time not coming from the rain but from her weak eyes. Yes she was crying, Kahoko Hino is sad, finally she admitted it to herself, she couldn't blame anyone about not letting the real warmth of happiness stroke her cold heart. What's the matter with her? She alone couldn't decipher the reasons why she didn't let a single person even if it's not him enter her frozen heart and melt the thick ice enveloping it. Or is she still waiting?

"No he's not coming back anymore", she bitted her lip. "Who am I kidding, he's not… He's not coming back anymore", she repeated to herself in a low tone. She clenched her fist thinking that she could fight her tears and keep them in but it was no use, its like her eyes has a mind of its own it keeps bawling out tears nonstop, if anyone could see her right now they can compare it with a dam which had cracked and broke loose millions of cubic meters of water and of course if anyone could see her that person might give the greatest and most sincere sympathy anyone has to offer.

Nonetheless, she had a good excuse today for crying. After all, she hasn't cry this much for a long time, not even a single tear had formed into her eyes at that fateful day and every sorrows, pain, regrets and grief are all down poured here in this one occasion. The rain had also its perfect timing, no one could ever set apart the difference between the water dripping from the clouds above from the water that was dripping on the rim of her eyes.

At last, the tears had run out from her eyes, at least some of her burdens was taken away and she kind of felt a little lighter inside, maybe those burdens were also the reason why she walked on a slightly stooped manner this pass few weeks.

She gave off a heavier sigh this time with a longer expiration than the usual. A smirk was slowly forming on her lips, not that she is bipolar or something, she just remembered something from the past.

"_It really is harder to fool oneself, rather than to fool others"_, the simple quote was spoken straightly from the mouth of a certain lavender haired gentleman. Wait a minute, 'G_entleman?'_ not even close.

Even so whether the guy is a gentleman or a playing devil in disguise, who would've thought that she would be on the same position just as he is?

x

The rain was gone, so was her alluring sunset and there isn't that much star covering the night sky tonight. She glanced at her water-proof wristwatch to check the time. It's already a quarter till 7 (a/n: yes the days are very short at these times of the year) while she should've gotten home 45 minutes ago. With some of the burdens gone she managed to show a straighter back this time which gave emphasis to her more lady like appearance, though her dress were soaked with water it doesn't matter. This has been a very interesting day for her to reflect on some thoughts and feelings. She thought that she had changed, she never thought that she is still the same emotional girl after all these years.

x

The door swung open, revealing a room dimmed with the city night lights that were oozing from her unlocked porch. Kahoko Hino hurriedly went into the bathroom to change. What happened next was she showed herself wearing a black skimpy lingerie that was more than enough to make anyone droll over her sexiness. She didn't care whether this dress is too revealing for her, since it has a plunging neckline, a see-through garment that was nicely embedded starting from the edge of the curvature of her chest down to her slender waist, showing her belly button and did I tell you that the dress perfectly accentuated her curves. The lingerie continued down to her hips and ended inches above her knees. Heck she's been wearing this kind of dress every night for the past five years, she didn't care. Plus no one's with her in her apartment to ogle at her appearance.

She then went to her kitchen to grab the nearly emptied wine bottle. She poured the last remaining contents on her flute glass. While placing the rim of the glass on her mouth her eyes roll over to the desk on the other room noticing that there were tons of unfinished documents, files and etc., a groan escaped her mouth, cursing herself that she had forgotten about it.

"Dammit I need this tomorrow!" she said as she held a piece of paper in front of her.

She opened her laptop and click on her reminder lists: Monthly Audit, Business Meetings, Business Deals, Contract Signatures, Letter of Approval… and who knows what more?

Ai. This is going to be a busy night.

After gulping a mouthful of wine, she placed the glass on the side table and directly went on her desk to start working. She didn't even spoke a single complaint about her work tonight. Despite the curse she gave off a while ago, she was just blaming herself about at her own faulty action.

There was a constant determination painted in the face of Miss Kahoko Hino, CEO of Heartnet Production Studios –the most famous recording studio in Japan. Yes indeed, Kahoko Hino is a very lucky girl to have a job any business man and woman would ever dream of. An accomplished tycoon at an early age of 24 was running a billion dollar industry. She's now one of top elites of the country, now belonging to the upper class of the society, the so called crème-dela-crème.

Heck Ami Namou, the infamous chief editor of Tokyo Daily Newspaper even dubbed her business woman of the year, -twice in a row!. With most of the media attention focused on her, above her success she still showed a humble personality on the public.

Kahoko was steadfast on her task. It's amazing how she keep her hands gracefully swaying on the laptop and her fingers gently tapping the letters of the keyboard. You could almost compare it to a pianist playing on a concerto. She had to thank Ryoutaru for that matter. After the concurs at Seiso Academy, she did not only pay attention on improving her violin skills but also discovered a passion for the piano. Little by little by the supervision of her best friend she became a very skilled pianist as well. In a matter of months her enthusiasm grew bigger now that she knew how to play two marvelous instruments in the field of music. But even if her skills already encompasses the art of playing a piano, she kept in her mind that her violin was the only instrument that belonged in her heart, she didn't want a special someone to question her faith on the same instrument that the play just because of a sudden interest on the piano.

Faith to music and faith to your instrument. The 'Violin Romance' her friend Mio was talking about was proven true. A relationship that was bonded by a golden string which was express into a one harmonious melody. Even the sleepy Keichi Shimizu was evoked from his dreams just to be enchanted from a tune coming from the heavens. While on the other hand the tune also provides inspiration from the timid Shouko Fuyuumi. Azuma Yonoki, the school heartrob was even drawn to the music that he entrusted the real person inside him to the player. The tune also had its effect on orchestra player Kazuki Hihara, which attracted a discrete affection on the violinist. She never thought that just stroking the strings of her violin could make such an impact to her listeners and in return the encouragement from her friends fed her more confidence on pursuing the love she had in playing.

Whether her devotion for the violin was coming intrinsically inside her or coming from an external stimuli, doesn't matter she lived to play and plays to live, the very melody she produce simultaneously beat with the tune of her heart. She was in love with her violin and a violinist…

x

Shit!

She swore as she made a technical error in typing. She glance the clock it was 4:00 in the morning, there's only a few papers left unfinished. She should give herself a round of applause for tonight's work.

"Almost done", she spoke to herself. Now packed with a sharper attention she plunged herself fully on her errand. She put aside some thoughts from the past, since there's still plenty of time to think about it later.

x

… The Violin Romance still isn't over.

-TBC

**A/N**: Hello fellow readers and writers! BTW im sorry for a short chapter (to think that this is chappie 1, ehk?) sorry, sorry! Im going to make it up to you next chapter. And sorry for the grammatical errors, im not that good at grammar, but just tell me, I don't mind a bit of criticism (just be gentle okay? hehE). And whoa! It has been 3 years since I published my last story in here, though I always keep in touch in just to read. I have to admit my writing skills are even rustier now than it was last 3 years ago… But I suddenly have a spurt of inspiration thinking about La Corda that's why I decided to write again.

Im writing this story as I go, I don't have a definite storyline yet whatever my musings will lead me that would be it. But if you have some suggestions ill be glad to hear them.

Review please.

P.S. I like **Train Heartnet** from Black Cat, **Yuri Shibuya** from God! Save our King and **Satoshi Hikari** from DNAngel. So if you can put up the two and two together yah know what im planning.

See yah!


End file.
